The Five Times He Saved Me
by KoriCurtis
Summary: and the one time he couldn't. VictorxOC rate and review please! no flames, they hurt.


The Five Times He Saved Me

and the one time he couldn't.

1

June 12th 1901

I was eleven years old. My mutation had just started to form. My parents weren't the most loving people and they 'enjoyed' living on barely anything. They didn't particularly want a daughter, but after my brother was born, my mother gave birth to me. They made sure that I got just enough food to keep me healthy and all the old, ragged clothes that my brother out grew. They never hit me, but they made sure I was isolated. When I wanted something, and I touched say, a piece of paper, it would turn into whatever I wanted, like food.

I wanted to run away, away from this awful place where nobody loved me (my brother often forgot that I was there because I was locked away in my room). I pressed my hand against the wall, it turned into a plank so that I could get to the tree outside my window. Not wanting to pass the opportunity up, I ran as fast as I could. Then, I turned my clothes into something a little more presentable and made the bark around my feet into shoes. With that, I jumped from the tree and made a break for it.

My father was outside and he saw me running. Thinking that I would run to the police, he started to shoot at me. I ran as fast as I could and was covered by trees. Father soon stopped shooting at me, thinking I would not be able to make it by myself. I still kept running though, not wanting to risk anything. It was well into the night by the time I had stopped. I was exhausted, I sat down and leaned against the large tree that I had only seen once in my life.

I knew that my parents didn't care if I died. I just took my time and before I knew it, I was asleep.

When I woke up, there were two boys hovering over me. Needless to say, I screamed, which made the younger of the two scream too. The older one just stared. He had wavyish brown hair and gray eyes. The one that had screamed had curly brown hair and big brown eyes. When I sat up the older one stepped back.

"Who are you?" he and I asked each other at the same time.

"My name is Frei. Who are you?"

"Victor. That's my brother, James." he mumbled, glaring at me.

"why are you glaring at me?" he shrugged

:How do we know to trust you?" he shot back. I simply huffed and got up, walking away.

"H-Hey! Get back here and answer me!" he yelled, following me. His brother, at least I am assuming they are brothers, followed us.

"Don't you **dare** tell me what to do. And if you didn't trust me, why were you hovering over me? I don't think that you would have been doing that if you thought I was a threat." I snapped, turning around briskly. He stopped dead in his tracks, clearly surprised by my abrasiveness. How else was I supposed to react, though? I was never taught how to talk to people politely. Hell, its a miracle I even know how to talk, considering my parents never spoke to me.

"W-well..."James started, but Victor gave him a look that told him to not say anything. I sighed, clearly irritated, then it dawned on me, where was I?

"Uhm...where am I exactly?" the brothers both looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're in Canada." they both said at the same time.

"you had fallen through a hole in one of the trees over there," Victor made a vauge gesture south. I nodded quietly. It made sense, I did live in northern Washington...

"I see..."

"Then Victor pulled you out before you got hurt..." James said. I looked over at Victor and smiled softly.

"Thank you very much." he blushed "I'm sorry I was so rude, I never really was taught how to act around people." I said, flushing.

"How come?" James asked, Victor looked at me, silently wondering that himself.

"My parents didn't want a daughter, so they just locked me in my room and never raised me. Its a wonder I'm not feral..." they looked at me, surprised. I smiled at them.

"So, why are you guys out here in the wild?" I asked back

"Uhm..." they looked at each other, clearly not knowing if I would judge them or not.

"If you do not want to tell me, you don't have to." I said gently. "I do believe that we can go our separate ways now, yes?"

"Y-yeah..." Victor said, looking surprised (yet again). And with that, I took off.

Who knew I would see them again? And in such a short time?


End file.
